powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Thunder Star
| airdate = 2017-2018 | producer = Saban Brands (1-23) Hasbro Studios (24-46) RB-Man | author = RB-Man | poster = RB-Man's_Power_Rangers_Thunder_Star.jpg | postercaption = "Chi Power Activate, unleash the Thunder!" | previous = none | next = }} Power Rangers Thunder Star (marketed as RB-Man's Power Rangers Thunder Star, stylized as Power Rangers ThunderStar in episodes 1-23) is a fanfictional spin-off series based on the 14th , and is also known to be the the first Power Rangers Series to be created, written, produced, and directed by Ross Bailey (Credited under his FANDOM pseudonym, RB-Man.). Thunder Star is a spin-off of , the first three seasons in the Power Rangers franchise. The series centers on the McGrath siblings who are chosen to become a new generation of Power Rangers to save the world from an evil being named , who kidnapped their parents 15 years ago. Like the 2017 , the show has some usage of cursing and contains some elements from as well, becoming the first ever Power Rangers series to receive a TV-14 raiting. Premise Years ago, 5 siblings have been separated from both themselves and their parents after an evil threat attacked them. 15 years later, the five siblings, (Trent, Harry, Bryan, Rufus, and Kathy.) are reunited and with the help from Mythological Chi Powers and Thunderzords and trained by their Uncle Thomas, they must not only save the world, but to rescue their kidnapped parents. Together, they must become the Power Rangers Thunder Star! Characters Rangers Allies *Thomas McGrath (The Rangers Uncle and mentor and Clay's brother.) *Alan (Thomas' pet Basque Shepherd/dragon hybrid.) *Clay McGrath (The Rangers' Father and Thomas' brother.) *April Hawks-McGrath (The Ranger's Mother and Thomas' sister-in-law.) *Mia Jacobson (Rufus' girlfriend who's unaware of his Ranger Identity.) *Alex Jacobson (Mia's brother and Rufus' self-proclaim rival.) * John Bay and Eugene Snyder (The Bulk and Skull of the show who fails to find out the Ranger's identities.) *Jim Ezell/Demon Rider (Trent's rival/friend.) *Unknown (Coming very soon.) *Unknown (Coming very soon.) *Unknown (Coming soon.) *Unknown (Coming soon.) *Unknown (Coming soon.) *Unknown (Coming soon.) *Unknown (To be confirmed.) *Unknown (To be confirmed.) *Unknown (To be confirmed.) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Main Article: *Zordon *Alpha *Bulk and Skull *Ernie Villains Main * (1-23) *Sailor Queen (2-45) *Sailor Prince (Coming soon) Foot Soldiers *Z-Patrol (1-46) * (34-35) Z-Monsters of the Week *Z-String (1-2) *Z-Purse (3) *Z-Jester (4) *Z-Sync (5-6) *Z-Magnet (7) *Z-Baron (6-8) *Z-King of Spades (Movie) *Sinister Seven (9-15) **Z-Mirror (9) **Z-Spirit (10) **Z-Tofu (11) **Z-Novice (12) **Z-Defense Teacher (13) **Z-Flower (14) **Z-Copy (15) *Z-Taoist (16) *Z-Quickster (17) *Z-Bird Cage (18-19) *Sailor Sisters (20-21, 27) *Z-Copy 2.0. (22) *Z-Heatwave (23) *3 Stone-Faced Idiots (15, 24-25) *Jim Ezell/Demon Rider (26-27, 36) *Z-Cactus (26) *Z-Canon (28) *Z-Novice 2.0 (29) *Z-Something (30) *Z-Saw (31) *Z-Hell (32) *Z-Oh (33) *Z-Infinity (34) *Z-Clown (35) *Z-Beetle (36) *Z-TBA (37) *Z-TBC (38) *Z-TBC (39) *Z-TBC (40) *Z-TBC (41) *Z-TBC (42) Last of the Z-Monsters and their names, to be confirmed by RB-Man. Locations More locations to be confirmed by RB-Man. Main Locations *Unnamed Warehouse (1-46) (The Power Rangers' HQ/House) *Lord Zedd's Fortress (1-46) Recurring Locations *Coming Soon *Coming Soon *Coming Soon *Coming Soon *Coming Soon *TBC *TBC *TBC *TBC *TBC *TBC Guest Locations * (34-35) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Thunder Star Morphers * Tiger Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Thunder Gems Sidearms *Thunder Blaster ** Sword Mode ** Sai Mode Individual Weapons *Thunder Rods *Thunder Blades *Tiger Sword Team Cannon *Thunder Bazooka Vehicles *Thundercycles Zords Legend: : Pilot Zord : Auxiliary Zord : Two Pilot Zord *Great Thunder Star Megazord **Thunder Star Megazord **Dragon Thunderzord of Fire/Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode **Lion Thunderzord of Illusion **Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity **Qilin Thunderzord of Time **Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind **Tiger Thunderzord of Ice/Tiger Thunderzord Warrior Mode **Shuttle Thunder Thunderzord of Creation Alternate Combinations *Tiger Thunder Star Megazord Episodes * This indicate the episode's article isn't done and/or created yet. #I. The Chosen 5, Part 1 #II. The Chosen 5, Part 2 #III. Chi Power! #IV. Monster Mash #V. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 1 #VI. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 2 #VII. Trent's Revenge #VIII. Rise of The Thunder Star Megazord #IX. Green with Envy #X. Opposites Day *XI. Rufus vs. Bryan *XII. Harry's Bad Luck *XIII. Kathy's Day Out *XIV. Mia's Wedding *XV. Rise of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots *XVI. Stone Child's Play *XVII. Thunder vs. Thunder *XVIII. White Light *XIX. A Fish Out of Water *XX. A Crack in the World *XXI. Rise of the Thundercycles *XXII. Rufus vs. Rufus *XXIII. The Secret *XXIV. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots, Part 1 *XXV. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots, Part 2 *XXVI. Trent's Rival, Part 1 *XXVII. Trent's Rival, Part 2 *XXVIII. Teenage Evil Monster Turtle *XXIX. Alan's Gone Missing *XXX. The Rangers' Terrible, Horrrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day *XXXI. Ctrl+Alt+Esc *XXXII. Kathy's Crush *XXXIII. Battlefield Mars *XXXIV. The Fall of Angel Grove, Part 1 *XXXV. The Fall of Angel Grove, Part 2 *XXXVI. Trent's Fall *XXXVII. Mech-X What? *XXXVIII. Mia's Goodbye *XXXIX. Alan's Day Off *XL. Thomas' Past *XLI. Rangers End *XLII. The Vanishing *XLIII. Powerless *XLIV. Let's Save Our Parents *XLV. The Final Rush, Part 1 *XLVI. The Final Rush, Part 2 Movies #Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Movie *Power Rangers Thunder Star Returns: 15 Years Later... Crossovers *Untitled Power Rangers: Omniverse crossover Cast Roll Call note: The roll call will usually/ and most commonly goes by this order: *'Trent': Chi Master of Fire, Thunder Star Red! *'Harry': Chi Master of Illusion, Thunder Star Green! *'Bryan': Chi Master of Gravity, Thunder Star Blue! *'Rufus': Chi Master of Time, Thunder Star Yellow! *'Kathy': Chi Master of Wind, Thunder Star Pink! *'Saba': Chi Master of Ice, Thunder Star White! *'Trent/Harry/Bryan/Rufus/Kathy/Saba': Guardians of the Heavenly Chi Powers, Unite as one! *'All': Power Rangers Thunder Star!!!! Merchandise More Merchandise to be confirmed by RB-Man Toyline *Power Rangers Thunder Star 6 inch Action Figures More to be confirmed/determined by RB-Man. Video Games Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Game DVD Releases Books, Comics, & Novels Trivia *This is the first (and so far the only) to have an all-sibling team. **This is also the first and only Power Rangers Series to be a spin-off in the , due to Hasbro acquirement to the franchise on May 1, 2018, following the announcement of Saban Brands' closure 24 days later. **According to RB-Man, the series actually happens during the events of the , due to the timeline. *This is the first Power Rangers series to use profanity. *The White Ranger originally wasn't going to be in the series, but the idea of that changed. **Which is also the first time Saba won't be a sword, due to the series happening prior to the events of Mighty Morphin' Season 2. *This is the second team (chronically, the first team) to use the Thunderzords. **It's unknown why the Pegasus and Qilin, and Phoenix Zords weren't call the Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Zords in the show. **The Zords have different concepts, but the Dragon Zord's warrior mode and Thunder Star Megazord's stays the same. **RB-Man confirmed that the counterpart for the won't appear until later in the series. **This is also the first and only time where the Zords appear to be the Rangers' predecessors. *The McGrath kids are all 15 since the show happens 15 years after their separation. *Harry will be the first Power Ranger to be autistic. (Second if you count Billy from the Power Rangers movie.) **But, RB-Man confirmed it won't be revealed until "The Secret". *This show happens between the events of & , so the series might take place somewhere in the between 1993 and 1994. **The Fall of Angel Grove was announced to be a crossover between Thunder Star and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **However, RB-Man has no idea when it'll happen. *The logo is created by Bili15Chaser *This is the first season since to have more than 22 episodes. *The team is set to appear in a crossover chapter for the series Power Rangers: Omniverse has been confirmed and is in development with to titles confirmed with the first one being "When Worlds Collide", the second one titled "Infinity War". **It was confirmed that the crossover will feature Rangers in the fanon and canon universes. **More information on this crossover chapter will be revealed soon. *The two part series finale, The Final Rush explains why Saba's a sword in the first place. *John bay and Eugene Snyder are named after directors Zach Snyder and Michael Bay. :O *According to RB-Man, the team will not an appearance in or it's . *The series author, RB-Man confirmed that the first five Rangers are all 15, due to the fact the show happens 15 years after their parent's kidnapping. *The series' original title was Power Rangers Thunder Strike, but RB-Man had to change it, due to the title already being used for another series and creative reasons. *Saban Brands helped produced the first 23 episodes of the series due Saban and Hasbro's deal to acquiring the rights to the Power Rangers franchise. *RB-Man stated that Thunder Star would be the darkest Power Rangers Series ever. *It's unknown if the series will be part of the canon series, but RB-Man has a theory that if Dairanger did gets an official adaptation ( Just so you know, he doesn't think second 2 of Mighty Morphin counts.), the series could be the next season after . See Also Gosei Sentai Dairanger - Super Sentai counterpart. see Comparison tree Category:Season Category:Spin-Off Series Category:Adaptations Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Fanon Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:RB-Man